


proud of us

by faeverse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1k, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, VidCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeverse/pseuds/faeverse
Summary: vidcon 2019, night onedan and phil's hotel room





	proud of us

**Author's Note:**

> crab rave

Phil flopped down onto the bed and let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh my God, I almost forgot what VidCon was like." He rolled over onto his back and smiled, directing his gaze towards Dan. "I think I just generally forgot what being around fans was like. Not like we were around a lot, but I definitely saw a ton during your panel today. By the way, your panel was awesome."

"Thank you," Dan said.

"You're very welcome."

Phil sat back up and kicked his shoes off. "Being back here is awesome."

"You literally could've stayed here the entire day." Dan was now undressing and putting on his pajamas for the night. He had some gray sweatpants on topped with a pink shirt he had received while on tour. 

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" Phil asked. "We're in America! The land of the free! Not the land of the stuck in a hotel room." He stood up to join Dan by the suitcases to put on his pajamas as well. 

Dan giggled. "That's what they should call America. The land of stuck in a hotel room definitely sounds better."

"Shall we ring the white house?"

"Nah. They're going to yell at us for being British and gay and deport us for all the accidentally offensive things we've done in America," Dan said. 

"Well if we're getting deported from America from all the offensive things we've done then I guess we'll only be allowed in a select few places," Phil added. He had taken off his Nasa shirt by now and was sliding on an extra Aquarius constellation shirt he had. "With all of the accents we've tried to do that have always gone south?" 

"Goddamn you're right. We're terrible people."

"Guess we'll have to move to somewhere else. Better tell the Phannies there won't be a third world tour," Phil said in a fake disappointed voice.

"You brought the fucking DanAndPhilGAMES pajamas," Dan laughed while looking at what pants Phil had decided on.

"They're comfortable and they have pockets. Why not?"

Dan shook his head with a big grin on his face. "I cannot believe you."

Phil headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and Dan followed. "All the toothpaste is always minty. No matter what. Minty minty toothpaste. Never berry splash, or anything," Dan complained. 

"They do have those toothpastes but they come in packets with Minions on them so what do you think is the better way to go here?" Phil raised his eyebrow.

"Fair enough," Dan shrugged.

When they finished, they climbed into bed and almost attached to each other like magnets the second they got comfortable.

"Do you ever think about how synchronized married Sims are when getting into bed?" Phil asked.

"With Dil and Tabitha? No way! They're barely awake to see each other," Dan said.

"Well, now that they're old maybe it's more synchronized!" Phil argued. 

"You'd have better luck with Dab and Evan." 

"I guess you're right. Young adults living in a fancy apartment in the big city? Definitely synchronized couple vibes going on," Phil agreed. 

"Just like us? Come on, you know better," Dan said.

"They never cuddle as good as us. They just sleep in straight lines."

"Oh, disgusting."

"I know."

Dan's head was resting on Phil's collarbone, and Phil was playing with Dan's curls in one arm. His free arm was wrapped around Dan and Dan was holding his hand. Their legs were tangled underneath the blanket. Now there was only silence, the only noise was the subtle sound of them breathing in and out. 

"I'm proud of you," Phil mumbled. His voice had gone deep as he had gotten more tired. 

"For what?" Dan asked. Dan's eyes were shut and his lips were slightly parted letting those small breaths in and out. 

"Everything. How far you've come. You know, that kind of stuff."

"In that case, I'm proud of you too." Dan smiled. 

"But like, we did it. We actually did it. You did it." Phil was staring at the ceiling in wonderment.

"Specify 'it.'"

"We've helped so many people. We wrote a book that was on the New York Times #1 bestsellers list. We went on two world tours and made pretty much four movies. We had a radio show on BBC Radio 1. We're literally in California for an event for influencers and their fans."

"That's still crazy to think about."

"Not only that," Phil continued, "you did it. When I met you, you were super scared of like, everything and very shy but now you're this beautiful, stunning guy who survived it all. You've been through shit. You went to hell and you came back alive. And now you're with me, and you're out as queer. You attended pride for the first time. Do you ever stop to think about that?"

Dan's eyes were open now. "I never really do. When you say it all like that, it's actually really crazy. I'm so grateful to have you, Phil. Don't forget how you made it as well. We're in this together, and you have that awesome quiff. You're so much more confident and your social anxiety had gotten so much better over the years. You are the light in my life."

Phil kissed Dan on the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dan said, squeezing Phil's hand tight. 

"Also, your panel was suuuuper awesome tonight. Covered some really important topics. Very very very very proud of you," Phil mumbled.

"Thank thank thank thank you," Dan replied, a small smile caught on his lips. 

"Okay, that was really deep and now I'm sleepy. Pacific time is weird!" Phil said.

"Yeah, we're two guys from London of course it's weird. They're literally eight hours behind us." 

"I think I've grown immune to jet-lag," Phil drowsily said. His eyes were closing on their own, desperate for Phil to submit to sleep. 

"Super best friends and soulmates forever, yeah?" Dan said lastly.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> alright that was that there you go phannies  
> i'm no longer a phannie anymore but if ur a weeb follow me on twitter @NLCERECEIVE  
> have a lovely day or night folks


End file.
